A content management system, such as a Digital Asset Management system (DAM) is often employed to enable multiple users to store, search, and access content that is owned or licensed by an organization. This content is generally provided as one or more media objects in a digital format, such as pictures, text, videos, graphics, illustrations, images, audio files, fonts, colors, and the like. Also, some of the content may be designated for use with a brand for a particular type of product and/or service. Additionally, the usage of the brand related content is typically determined by one or more rules and/or guidelines that are provided by the organization. In the past, these rules were mostly manually enforced to control the usage of brand content managed by a DAM system.